Recently, Internet of things (IoT)-related technologies are in development. The IoT is for an Internet connection between things, and all things may be assigned Internet protocol (IP) addresses. For example, IP addresses may be given to a proximity sensor and an illumination system in a home, and the proximity sensor and illumination system may communicate with each other using their IP addresses. Accordingly, when the user moves from a first position to a second position in the home, the proximity sensor installed at the second position may sense the user's movement to the second position. The proximity sensor may transmit information of the user's movement to the illumination system, and the illumination system may turn on a light at the second position while turning off a light at the first position. As such, as multiple electronic devices may communicate with one another.
However, as multiple electronic devices may communicate with one another, security is an issue. In particular, wearable electronic devices contain personal information related to the user's body targeted. Thus, a need exists for data management methods for increased security between such electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above may be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.